The magic show
by csouthard11
Summary: The boys take the girls to a magic show and everything goes well, until the girls are called up as volunteers and the magician does some tricks involving sharp objects and vanishing Blossoms. One shot, and I swear it's better than it sounds.


The girls all smile and clap along with the crowd as the boys smile down at them, they brought then down to see a magic show that's been in town for a week or two.

"Are you having fun?" Boomer asks Bubbles as he looks over to her. Her attention pulls from the stage to Boomer and she nods with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh Boomer!" she says looking back to the stage. "This is so much fun! I've never been to a magic show before!"

Boomer smiles and places his arm around Bubble's shoulder, pulling her closer to him and embracing her tightly. "I'm glad you like it!"

Beside them Buttercup watches the magician with wide eyes, Butch sits beside her watching her.

Butch opens his mouth to say something but before he can he is interrupted when all of the lights go out and it's completely dark.

Three lights come on and start circling around the room, then the voice of the magician booms through the darkness.

"I need three volunteers to come up and help with my next trick! These lights will all land close together on three lucky viewers! So cross your fingers and let's see who's up!"

The first light lands on Buttercup, who's mouth drops as the magician runs down to grab her hand and pull her onto the stage.

After a few moments the other two lights land directly onto both Blossom and Bubbles as well, the magician leads them up beside their sister.

The lights all come back on and the boys clap along with the crowd as the magician shows the girls to them.

He leads them over to two small boxes and one big one, he places blossom and Bubbles into the small ones, then Buttercup into the big one, each girls head can be seen, and Buttercup's feet.

He pulls Buttercup's box up to the center of the stage and pulls out a metallic, old style saw.

"I am going to cut this girl in half!" He says, and with nothing else he slams the saw through the box and slings the two halves of it apart, each box containing a different half of Buttercup's body.

Butch flies up to the magician and grasps his neck, growling at his face. "You better fix her right now!" He says in a threatening whisper.

The magician gulps and turns to the crowd. "I-I shall now p-put her back together!" He says, moving from Butch's grasp and pulling the box together.

He waves his wand over the crack in the box and pulls the saw out, then he opens the box and helps Buttercup step out, all of her.

She smiles and walks over to Butch. Then she grabs her stomach and gasps in pain, causing Butch's eyes to widen in worry.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asks, reaching out for his girlfriend, who only looks up at him and smirks.

"Gotcha!" She says, straightening her body up and walking off of the stage. "That's not funny!" He yells, following her.

The magician moves next to the box containing Bubbles, he pulls it up to the center of the stage and smiles at the crowd.

"Now!" He pulls a box out of the curtain. "These are swords!" he says, pulling one of the sharp, metal objects out and showing it to the crowd.

Boomer feels a lump form in his throat, wondering what this man is going to do to Bubbles with that sword.

With no warning the man thrusts the sword into the box and Bubbles screams, causing Boomer to fly up there in a split second, pushing the man out of the way.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" He ask, frantically searching for a way to get her out of the death trap of a box.

Bubbles nods at him. "Yea, I didn't scream because it hurt, I screamed because he did it so fast without any warning. I'm sorry I worried you Boomie."

The magician taps Boomer on the shoulder "May I please finish my trick sir?" He asks, sounding annoyed at Boomer for interrupting.

Boomer nods and starts to leave but he turns back and looks the magician in the eyes. "If you actually hurt her, I'm gonna shove that box of swords down your throat. Got it?"

He nods nervously, then waits for Boomer to exit from the stage to finish his trick, shoving four more swords through the box.

He pulls them out and opens the box to revile Bubbles, completely un-scratched on her flawless skin.

When Bubbles walks from the stage he pulls the box containing Blossom up to where the other two boxes had been.

This time he pulls out a large cloth and throws it over her head, covering any sight of her, or her long orange hair.

He pulls out his wand and mumbles some words while taping the box, then he urns to the crowd with a smile. "Abracadabra!" he says, throwing the cloth off to revile nothing but air where Blossom's head had once been.

He opens the box where her body had been placed, with the same results, absolutely nothing there.

Brick sits with his arms crossed at his seat, waiting for his girlfriend to be brought back. Not that he wasn't worried, he'd already decided if the man didn't have her back in 5 minutes he was going to shove the cloth down his throat until it vanished as well.

All the lights shut off again and on with not even a second passing. "Where are you young lady?" The magician asks looking into the crowd.

Brick jumps when he sees Blossom beside him waving to the magician, and the whole place starts clapping.

"How did you?" Brick asks Blossom, gesturing to her seat. She just giggles and lays her head on his shoulder. "Magic." She says.

When the show is over the boys all get into their cars with their girlfriends, each boy's heart still beating fast from thinking that the magician had been out to hurt the girls.

"That was fun!" Bubbles says turning to Boomer and smiling brightly. "When do you think he'll come back to town?"

Boomer looks at her with wide eyes. "Hopefully never!" He says. "I thought he was actually stabbing you!"

Bubbles giggles and kisses his cheek. "you're so silly Boomie!" she says laughing "It's just a magic trick!"

After that day the boys had a silent agreement with each other. To never take the girls to another magic show, it's too stressful.

(A/N I took two whole days on this one haha, hat's the longest I've ever spent on just one page thing, I actually like this one-shot, I usually hate mine when I write them, but I actually like this one! So review?)


End file.
